Don't You Remember?
by chibiininja
Summary: The infamous CaptainSparklez saves a girl, namely one of his fans, from a terrifying car accident. When she wakes, she has no memory of who he was, only who he is now. Will he take his chances and try to keep an actual relationship without his career getting in the way? Or is there more than her amnesia stopping their friendship? Rated T for violence and slight themes. OFF HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Traumatic

**A/N: Okay, second fanfic of all time. I'm a big fan of the Captain, but as far as I know, not a creepy fangirl :3 I went through all of the searches, and I only found like four stories without SparkAnt (personally, I found it hilarious but whatever :\) ANYWAY... I thought I'd give the world of fanfiction another realistic story with CaptainSparklez. I hope you enjoy!**

**Jordan's POV**

I always had high hopes for my future. You know; meeting a nice girl, settle down, the works. But I never expected to be the one to save her life.

Cars in LA were always fancy and shiny and stuff, unlike the people who drove them. I remembered that horrifying scene like it was burned onto the insides of my eyelids. She was standing there, fifty feet away from me, just across the street from the cafés outdoor eating area. She stood next to a stoplight, waiting for the sign to change.

The breeze was slight, sweeping plastic bags and paper down the busy streets. Time seemed to slow as she stepped out onto the crosswalk. One, two, three steps. A flash of black zoomed into my vision. This beat-up truck wasn't slowing down. In fact, he was speeding up, accelerating faster and faster. And then she was gone.

I yelled out to her… just as she smacked into the pavement. I felt as if I'd been socked in the stomach. I swear I heard her bones crack. My eyes widened and my jaw hit the floor. I didn't know what to do. I went brain-dead. I couldn't breathe. My heart stopped. All of the screeching tires, the honks, and the screams of frightened people faded away as I stared at the listless body in front of me and heard nothing but the pounding of blood.

"CALL NINE-ONE-ONE!" I shouted at the crowd of people just standing, gaping at the accident. I sprinted out to the lane where the girl was lying. No-one had run out to help her. _What?_ I didn't stop to dwell on it.

I knelt by her and tried to remember what people did when they came across someone in an accident.

The side of her face and head were raw and bleeding slowly, staining her black hair red. Dirt clogged her small injuries, probably because she skidded on the rough pavement after the initial hit. Her arms and hands were scraped up too. Deep gashes dotted her knees, and I could see part of her right leg where the car's shredded bumper had caught onto her jeans. Then I looked at her leg as a whole. It was bent at an angle that shouldn't have been possible. The very tip of a white object had broken the skin on her right thigh and her clothes were tainted in blood._ Oh my god_. I took a shuddered breath, and tried to think again.

Her breathing. Was she even alive?_ Oh dear god._ I gently placed a hand over her mouth, seeing if I could feel a breath. Anything. But to my dismay, there was nothing. _Oh god no, please, please don't die._ Strange, I felt some kind of responsibility for her, this girl I didn't even know. Maybe it was because she looked familiar. Or maybe it was because I was the only one who could've prevented it. The least I could do was save her.

I vaguely recalled a poster for CPR I'd seen in a doctor's office. Pinch the nose, tilt the head back, and breathe. Then three pushes, then breathe. I dropped to my knees and placed my right hand over my left. Push, push, push. I gingerly opened her mouth._ It's not a kiss, not a kiss…_ I mentally kicked myself. _Jordan, of all the times to think about this!_ And without a second thought, I pressed my lips against hers. _Breathe, you idiot. BREATHE._ I managed to exhale and pull back. I tried to distract myself as I felt her neck with my fingers. Her lips had tasted like lemonade. Another mental kick. _Stop, you stupid idiot!_

By the time the paramedics had arrived, the girl had started breathing again, but hadn't woken up. Two or three bystanders had gathered around me with tissues and any bandages they could find, putting pressures on the cuts they could see. I slid my arms under her shoulders and back and gently lifted her up and onto a gurney, being careful not to move her leg. Her body was warm.

One of the paramedics, the one in charge, I guess, came up to me as I watched them load her into the back of an ambulance.

"Are you the one who helped her?" His gaze was seriously intimidating. I wanted to look away.

"Umm… yes." He raised his eyebrows.

"Do you know the victim?" Did I? She sure looked familiar, but…

"I don't think so. But I want to know if she's going to be alright." He raised his eyebrows even further. Maybe he got the impression that the "citizens of LA" didn't really give a shit about other human beings, so my concern for an absolute stranger seemed out of place to him. But right now I didn't really care what he thought of me.

"Okay then. Get in the back and you can wait in the emergency room lobby." He spoke slowly, as if I was going to disobey or something. I stepped onto the metal floor of the ambulance truck, sat down, rested my head in my hands, and closed my eyes, listening to the steady beep, beep, beep of her heart.

**(ok paranoia time! I want to know how I did capturing Jordan's personality. It's kinda hard because as a Let's Player, he tends to keep to himself, but I do want to know how I did. Thank you!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Two Years and Eight Months

**a/n: Thank you people who reviewed and even just viewed! They mean so much to me, you don't even know. You all have inspired me to keep this fic going, so keep it up! Oh, and sorry for the shitty formatting, I was being a n00blet and putting too many spaces. My bad D: (Warning: Mild confusion and amnesia and feels, fluffehness comes later :3)**

**Song of the Chapter (this is a thing now trust me): Broken Angel by Boyce Avenue**

**Special thanks to Wockpurz for the help!**

Surprisingly, the green plastic chairs were the only things in the building that actually had some sort of color scheme other than white and black. Everything seemed to squeak or beep like linoleum on rubber. Crying, coughing, or sneezing came from all directions, even though the hall I sat in was empty. So much had happened in the past six hours or so, yet I didn't want to think about any of it even though I had all the time in the world to do so. I groaned, and then cradled my head in my hands._ Ok, Jordan, think._ Who is this girl? What happens when she wakes up? Are you going to tell anyone? Why does she look so goddamn familiar? How did this all happen? How involved do you want to be? Moaning, my mind went spinning out of control like a bad game of Forza Horizon. I clutched my temples as I tried to tackle each question one by one.

Who is she? I looked up from the floor to peer into the room, at the girl I'd saved again. I shuffled into the room and sat down in the chair beside her bed. The white sheets over her surgical gown were crisp and untouched. She hadn't moved since her surgery. Her brown handbag I grabbed from the accident scene had no ID, no license, no nothing. Weird.

I slanted my head to the side very slightly and took a better look at her. She was actually quite pretty, but in a strange way. She didn't have a five-ten, curvaceous supermodel body, but she was small and slender, like a branch of willow. Unlike the celebrities in magazines and on the news, she wasn't drop-dead gorgeous with high cheekbones and huge lips, but she was nice looking, her jaw curved softly, her eyebrows had graceful arches, and her nose was slim. She didn't have any make-up on either (at least I didn't think so). Her hair was smooth and shiny, the color of the sky at midnight. Her bangs were brushed off to the left, and the rest fell long enough to reach the bottom of her shoulders. Her eyes were closed, and I couldn't see what they looked like. She'd lost a lot of blood back at the crosswalk so her skin was colorless and pale as sand. I had to shake my head to stop staring at her as the doctor strutted in.

While he monitored her, I tried to get my head on straight. But all of those unanswered questions were interrupted by my self-wallowing. All I'd do was get a migraine from thinking too much. Sending a quick update to YouTube, Twitter, and Facebook telling my viewers that I was busy today, I wondered what I was even doing here. I guess I felt like I had some kind of responsibility for her, since I'd been the one to save her. Her family had probably heard about the accident already.

Nodding my head, I promised myself I would stay here until they got here.

"She should be awake soon, Jordan. Fast healer. She's lucky that you got to her so quickly." I quickly leaned back in my chair. I'd forgotten that the good doctor was even in the room, he was so quiet.

"She had an open break in her femur, sprains in her wrists, one concussion, but it, thankfully, shouldn't be a problem. Scrapes and bruises, but nothing time can't fix. Her organs weren't bleeding, but her breathing was weak. She's very fortunate you knew CPR. Without it, she would've died before we even got there." I swallowed. The cast on her right leg wrapped around her hips and all the way down to her foot.

"Poor thing. I wonder what could've happened to her to get those." The doctor's eyes softened as he watched his patient.

"What do you mean?"

"You… Oh." I shook my head, puzzled. What did he mean?

"Wait… you didn't see it?" Shaking my head again, I gave him a confused look. What the heck was he talking about?

"Huh? Is something wrong, doc?" He didn't speak for a minute, his hand on his chin, like he was thinking about whether or not to show me.

"What happened to her?" I asked again, this time with more urgency. What could I have possibly missed? He sighed and cast a glance at the girl's resting face.

"I guess you should know. You were the one to save her."

He lifted the corner of the sheet so I could get a view of her good leg's calf. I backed up, slapping a hand over my mouth. Her foot had been branded with the words "Poison and Purity" in a fancy kind of cursive. A scar ran up from her ankle to her knee in a tornado-like pattern, around and around her leg.

"Oh shit…" I mumbled. How did I miss that? I felt like I swallowed acid. My knees felt weak. Clumsily, I plopped back down into my seat and creased my brow as the doctor left. _What happened to her…_

"Mmhh…" I snapped my head up. She was waking up. Without thinking, I grabbed her hand and scooted my chair closer to the bed. As soon as my hand touched her cold skin she flashed her eyes open and tried to sit up, only to wince in pain and fall back on the pillows. I inhaled sharply. Her eyes were stunning. They looked like oil and bubble mix floating on water, ever changing in color and shape.

"Ah! Ow…" She hissed.

"Shh, it's ok. You're in a hospital. Stop moving." I said gently. She propped herself up on the pillows and gripped my hand tightly. Her fingers were slim and long, her knuckles turning white. Her eyes darted from side to side, finally coming to rest on my face.

"W-who are you?" She whispered. What? Surely she recognized me. Then I saw the true confusion in her eyes. She really didn't know who I was. I blinked, then realized I was staring at her. I leaned back a bit, and then took a deep breath.

"Uhh… I'm Jordan. It's ok; you were in a car accident. You broke your leg and hit your head pretty hard. Do you remember anything?" I questioned slowly. After a couple seconds passed and I gave her hand a soft squeeze. She looked at my hand, and then the corners of her mouth turned upward as a slight blush crossed her cheeks.

"I… I remember lunch. I was at some café… but before that…" She bit her lower lip and scowled. Her eyes widened in fear.

"What day is today? What month? Year?" She asked breathlessly. I frowned.

"It's May… fifth? Two thousand and twelve." I told her. As I spoke, the colors from her face disappeared.

"Oh god… The last date I remember on my calendar is-I mean was… October eleventh, two thousand and nine." She looked at her lap and hunched her back. Her shoulders began to shake.

"I… I …" I stuttered. What could I have said? She had just lost every memory she had in the last two years eight months. I took her hand in both of mine. She was so cold.

"Well I see our friend has finally come to." I jumped, startled. Why did the doctor ALWAYS manage to scare me?!

"You're very lucky, ma'am. This young man here saved your life. Gave you CPR and got you breathing again." She looked up; tears in her eyes as she looked at me with what could only be described as trust. Trust and gratitude. My face reddened as the doctor's eyes landed on my hands, tenderly cupping hers. Drawing back, I stood up and addressed the doctor.

"She's got amnesia, doc. Doesn't remember anything after October from two years ago." I said quietly. She started to drip tears down her face. I turned my head, not wanting to embarrass her.

"What's your name? And do you know how old you are?" He knelt by the bedside and spoke kindly. She managed to speak shakily through her tears.

"I… I'm Erin. Erin Williams. I'm… nineteen." She sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"Well Erin, you're welcome to stay here for a couple more hours to collect your thoughts and such, but as long as you're awake, we need you to fill out some forms." Erin bowed her head and spoke.

"I don't know if I can remember… My apartment is bankrupt; I can't drive…my family… I moved from Texas without saying anything… Oh my god…" Between her pauses she began to sob again, her face buried in her hands. My face fell. I couldn't just leave her, without anything to support herself.

"You can live with me." _Wait what? Jordan what the hell?_ Words formed in my mouth and poured out like a waterfall. Erin's eyebrows shot up to her hairline.

"I can give you a place to stay until… until your leg heals a-and you get your life back on track…" I stuttered._ Dude. Stop. THINK._ But the ideas just kept coming. She widened her eyes.

"But as long as you can cover your hospital bill." I chuckled a bit, despite the conditions. Tears brimmed the corners of her eyes as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Would you really do that? For me?" She whispered, hardly daring to believe it.

"I saved your life, didn't I? Why wouldn't I?" She was so overjoyed, I couldn't help but smile. Flashing a grin, she turned her head and quickly asked the doctor for papers, laughing the tiniest bit in gladness and incredulity.

The whole time she scribbled on the forms, I couldn't help but smile lightly at her. The way she grinned, it just felt like she could make everyone in the room feel good about themselves. The way her eyes closed when she laughed made my chest feel all warm and fuzzy. It made me feel… Normal. Like I wasn't some celebrity. That I was liked... for being Jordan. Not just Captainsparklez. The back of my head touched the cold, white wall, and I sighed. I had some cleaning up to do.

**a/n: Bad news D: My labtop has not been functioning properly, so I had to send it into Sony to get it fixed. This means no updates for two weeks at the least, maybe more if I need to get a new one D: Sorry!**


	3. Chapter 3: Enter a Certain Someone

**Oh look. I'm not dead. Whaaaaaat?**

**Okay so first off, I owe all of you such a huge apology. There was so much confusion with getting new computers and fixing old ones, shipping errors (i think this guy went to Indonesia for a while or something) bluescreens, buying shit, money, and of course, my inspiration. But i think this fic is getting back on track now. Thank you summer :D apparently two weeks means like four months now cause i am an asshole D: ive also got some personal buisness to deal with on top of summer school.**

**a couple more things to note: sorry for the lack of profanity from jordan. my bad. **

**i hope erin isnt turning out to be a mary-sue. that would suck. please let me know if she is.**

**im also trying out different writing styles. if something looks/feels awkward, please let me know!**

**SONG TO LISTEN TO for this chapter: Everything- Chester See**

**Warnings: profanity from.. everyone really. and innuendos from a certain someone :33**

**Anways, so, so sorry to keep you waiting. This chapter is a bit rushed since i just wanted to get something out. Hope you like it anyways!**

* * *

It really isn't an everyday thing where you answer your intercom and the first thing you think is "Oh fuck."

But let's back up a bit.

oOo

Things at my place, particularly my channel, were running smoothly, mainly because Erin spent all her time sleeping or eating. She settled down –it was more like held down- in my bed with pillows propping her brace up, arranged in what resembled a fluffy bird nest. It wasn't easy insisting she take the bed, she put up a hell of a fight. And as the a couple days passed on, and we got to know each other a little better and better still. She also got to know herself.

It was quite strange, getting to know an amnesiac. It's like she trusted me more than she trusted herself. She'd simply grin sheepishly and say, "Not everyone can re-invent themselves so easily. Besides, you've seen me burst into tears. I think you've got the gist of it."

Even though she trusted me, and I her, strange things began to nag me at the back of my head. Like her scars and how she didn't know what they were. Or her storage unit. When we went to the storage basement at her old complex, all the things worth money had been taken. Erin waved it off as something that happened normally because the security in her area was probably "pretty shitty". We piled the remaining pitiful boxes containing clothes (which she snatched away from me immediately), "toiletries" (also confiscated while blushing), and a box of cooking and baking supplies I had never seen before (she laughed while I stared, dumbfounded, at a tomato knife).

Her old Camaro ("I have a Camaro?! And it's fucking red oh my god) was also suspiciously vandalized. The sidewalls were slashed and the license plate had been spray painted over. Erin rolled her eyes and muttered something about "insufferable prats".

I'd never really got much attention from neighbors before, but the rumors had spread from the old lady who drank coffee in the lobby that I was living with a girl. And for some "odd" reason, people began to double-back in the halls to take a second look at me. Or try to look into my peephole. Or give me dirty looks while wearing black gangster hoodies whilst kicking their muddy feet up on the lounge tables (okay, it was that one time). Go figure. At least they didn't know what she looked like; that was probably a bit too far for my liking.

oOo

It was another normal evening here on the fourth floor. The cat lady's newest litter had escaped, the try-hard badass in the black hoodie tried to glare at me again, and Erin was fast asleep. Notably, she slept quite a lot after the accident and rarely ever left the bedroom, much less the apartment. I suppose It was just because her body needed the rest to repair the incomprehensibly gnarly damage to her leg. On the plus side, it gave me adequate time to record in secrecy. Which came to my current "situation". Honestly, I knew perfectly well why I didn't want to tell her I had 3K subscribers on YouTube. I just didn't want to accept it.

In the midst of my late-night decision contemplation, the buzzer sounded. Who the hell would want to see me at –I checked the clock- eight PM? My curiosity getting the better of me, I strode across the room and pressed the intercom button.

"Hello?"

"Hey man. You ready?" A lazy, laid-back voice filtered through the intercom with an air of sarcasm, and my brain seemed to pause and play back all of my senses, all at once. Once my brain had decided not to be a dick, the wheels began to turn and I realized that FUCKING MARK was at my door. Waiting for me. And Erin was in my bedroom. In my bed. Shit.

By this time, Mark had resorted to making fart noises into the intercom.

"Dude, are you coming or not? Alyson's in the car."

"Umm…" Stumbling madly over my options, I tried to stall Mark for as long as possible. Meaning two seconds. You wouldn't think he was so keen.

"Jordan, what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Do I look like an idiot to you?"

"…Yes."

"…"

"…"

"I'm coming up there."

"Wait, wha-" And with a long buzz, Mind-reader Mark shut out my excuses and hung up. I rubbed my brow tiredly, hanging my head in the process. Here come the rapid-fire sex jokes.

oOo

"I think you're going to make a hole in my floor if you keep pacing any longer."

"What the actual fuck, man!" He shouted. It was hard to tell if the guy was gleeful, angry, or just excited. I hoped it was the latter of the three.

"Shut up, you'll wake her up." My head snapped around quickly, making sure Erin hadn't roused from her sleep. This earned me a quirky grin and a raised eyebrow from my partner in crime.

"Goddamnit, Jordan. You had one job. One job!" He spouted off with a straight face, flapping his arms in a retarded fashion. At this point, it was really hard not to smile. Nick and I called it the "Mark effect".

"Okay, okay. From the top." He plopped himself onto one arm of the couch, effortlessly swinging his legs back and forth while I sank lower into the cushions, my arms crossed hastily in front of my chest.

"You were eating lunch…" He looked at me as if to say "did I get it right?" I rolled my eyes dramatically, earning another one of his trademark smirks.

"Go on." I sighed, huffing with an air of indifference.

"And you saw a smokin' hot-, "

"MARK."

"Fine, a girl," He emphasized the word to the point where I lolled my head back.

"And she walked across the street…" The gamer paused for unnecessary effect, "and got smacked thirty feet into the pavement by a big-ass pickup."

"Thanks for sugar coating it." Wincing noticeably, I pinched the bridge of my nose like I had a nosebleed. A pregnant pause followed while he tried to process my "life changing experience" as Mark so graciously put it.

"Soooooo…" He let that hang in the air for another minute or so, a notable lecherous glint in his eye. I scowled, knowing that look all too well.

"What." I tried playing skeptical while suppressing the urge to hide my face in my hands, to no avail.

"You pulling some Based-God moves?" Mark grinned sideways-like and winked suggestively, then proceeded to burst into a fresh fit of laughter while my scowl deepened. Making a rather rude hand gesture, I pouted and got up, making my way to the bedroom. He immediately brightened, his stupid smile plastered onto his face, complete with his signature "creepy as shit" look in his eyes when he saw which door I stopped in front of.

"Oh man, she sleeps in your bed?!"

"Yeah, so thanks for the innuendos." The doorknobs never looked so intriguing until now. Meanwhile, the idiot behind me had started a silent fit of laughter on the floor. He wiped the tears from his eyes, and then stood, giving me an ironic bow while flourishing his outstretched arm.

"Gentlemen first." He barely managed to say before collapsing into giggles again. I pressed my cheeks into the doorframe, trying to cool them down before Mark got up again. It was never so hot in here before. Why was it so hot? Glancing at the AC, I saw the temperature. 68. Fuck.

I groaned in exasperation. Mark was going to convince me anyways. It was now or later. After he had regained his composure once more I sighed deeply and tried to talk again.

"Please, PLEASE don't do anything weird, okay?"

"No promises."

I was going to have to get used to that smirk.

* * *

**Im going to have fun next time XD please review, and let me know if you have any ideas, questions, suggestions, etc. I dont bite! :D **

**happy writing!**


End file.
